Of Fortune Cookies and Brampy Bears
by MADAM BETH
Summary: Jordan and Woody finally realize how to meet each other halfway...let the corruption begin


                                                                           Of Fortune Cookies and Brampy Bears 

                                                                                                                        Beth Jones

So this is nice. Chinese food at Woody's. Completely platonic, non-sexual Chinese food with Woody at his apartment. Of course he is wearing these tight-in-all-the-right-places blue jeans, a white undershirt, and a pair of Timberland work boots that would bring any housewife's deepest, darkest construction worker fantasy bubbling to the surface. But again, completely non-sexual friendly meal. Wait. Damn! I have no idea what he was just talking about! I lost him somewhere between I think it was either right after he reached backwards over the couch to grab some napkins off the table giving me a gratuitous view of his tan slightly freckled six pack, or right before he reached over and casually wiped duck sauce off my chin…..and then licked it casually off his fingers. Yeah…it was probably somewhere around there. 

"Jordan?" He says waving a hand in front of my face. I zone back in on Earth. 

"Hmmm?" I ask swinging my eyes back to his face. 

"You okay? You seem a little out of it." He asks and actually feels my face to see if I am warm. 

            "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…just thinking." I say looking him in the eye. He recoils a little for effect and narrows his eyes at me.

            "Uh-oh." He says and flashes me that million dollar Woody smile. I smile back. Damn. I'm really asking for it aren't I? There's no way around it. I've got it bad for Woody. It sucks really. I DO want to be with Woody, and not just 'hey, how's it going? Wanna sleep together?' being with, I actually enjoy his company. That, and he makes me feel like a girl. And I actually let him get away with it. 

            Oh yeah, back to Earth. 

"So? What are you thinking about?" he asks and I sigh heavily deciding whether I'm going to tell him the truth or not. 

"You." There I said it. Not so hard. And as expected I managed to make him squirm a little. 

"Oh…good I hope." He says and wags his eyebrows, tossing a fortune cookie at me. 

I catch it easily and work at opening the cellophane wrapper.  

"Of course it's good. It's ummmm……." Tell him, don't tell him, tell him, don't tell him…I sigh again, finally deciding to say it.

"I was thinking about….us." I say and watch him carefully for a reaction. He raises his eyebrows at me. 

"Us? Since when is there an us?" Woody asks without making me want to smack him. 

I just sigh. 

"You know Jordan…there's just so much jerking around I can handle…I can't wait forever for you. Ya know?" He asks. And I do.   
I nod my head. The cellophane pops open with a puff. 

"Yeah..I know. But I was hoping that. Well, that… I didn't make you wait too long." I say and lean across the food to claim his lips. Woody responds cautiously at first then begins to kiss me back. I climb over the table and onto his lap. I straddle him easily and Woody's hips rise unconsciously towards mine. I feel the fortune cookie crack in my hand behind Woody's head and he is momentarily distracted by the noise. I laugh and lean back to open my hand and remove the little slip of paper from the cookie dust. Woody smiles and covers my hand. 

"Are you REALLY, REALLY sure about this Jordan? Cause I seem to remember something about you having 'plenty of reasons' why this shouldn't happen… getting hurt and such?" he asks and I open my hand under his. Allowing his hand to lie on top of the paper. He slips it out of my hand and turns it over. He regards it for a few seconds then chuckles. 

"What?" I ask taking it out of his hand. I almost gasp when I read a familiar message. "To have true love, you have to take risks." I say and lay it down on the table next to us. I shrug my shoulders as I wonder how many fortune cookies actually say the same exact thing. 

"That's good enough of a sign for me how bout you?"  I ask.

"Yeah, risks good. That's somewhere to start right?" He says and wraps his arms loosely around my torso. I watch his bright, innocent eyes. 

"You do realize how much I could potentially corrupt you right?" I say giving him one last chance to back out before I rip all of his clothes off and take him right on top of General Tsao's Chicken. 

Woody nods. 

"Do you realize that I could potentially soften you a little, Jordan?" He says standing with me still around him. I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck as Woody lets me slide down onto my feet. 

"Let's not push it okay, Farm boy?" I say and start to push Woody back into a black leather recliner. 

Woody smiles and runs a hand gently through my hair and cups my face. I continue to push him back but Woody instead pulls away and smiles. He takes me by the hand and leads me to the bedroom. He sits me down on the bed and slips my shoes off of my feet. I gently grip his shoulders, getting that he wants to go slow and enjoy this. I pull his white undershirt over his head and run my hands gently along his tan, freckled shoulders. Woody drops softly onto his knees in front of me and peels my t-shirt off as well. I slip my hands under his armpits to lay my arms flat on his back, hugging his warm body to mine. He leaves a trail of soft kisses along my collarbone and I kiss his hairline at his temple. I feel him working on my bra so I counter by reaching down between us and unbuttoning his jeans then slowly dragging the zipper down. Woody squirms excitedly under my hands. When he's finally figured out my bra, he gently nudges me backwards with his shoulders against mine. The sudden contact of cold sheets with our warm bodies makes me shiver. Woody, good soul that he is, tries to warm me up by running his hands up and down my bare back, which gives me a different kind of chills. I reach again to push his jeans off of his hips to find he's a boxer boy. He yanks my jeans off to find I'm a thong girl. This seems to please him but not enough to let them remain on me long. I decide I prefer his boxers in a ball next to the bed as well and they quickly join the rest of our wardrobe on the floor. I slip quickly up to the headboard and under the warm covers where Woody quickly joins me and his warm weight on top of me increases the cozy feeling I've felt since I came in the door. I feel something else warm and cozy behind my back and puzzled I pull it out from the covers to hold between mine and Woody's faces. "Oh," Woody says blushing a deep red. "Jordan, it's that's umm….." I interrupt him. 

"It's a teddy bear." I say looking over the fuzzy, golden brown bear smiling innocently at me. 

Woody purses his lips and nods quickly. 

"And does this teddy bear have a name?" I ask and Woody just stares at me embarrassed. 

"Come on Wood, don't let me down." I say and wait for an answer. He sighs heavily.

"Bra…Brampy Bear." He says and smiles painfully. 

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna corrupt you reallllllyyyyy badly." I say as Woody reaches over to turn out the bedside lamp. 


End file.
